Children in Pirate King Luffy's Era
by Devlin Dracul
Summary: The final bio fic. First it was Luffy's kids, then his crew's children, and finally ends with the children of various One Piece characters.


**Disclaimer: Just read the disclaimer of the first two bio fics.**

Pietro: The son of Shanks and Makino (This will be his name until Oda gives us his actual name. His description will also remain unchanged until Oda gives us more info in the FAR future. Come on, that baby is obvious Shank's kid. If not... Buster Call time). He has his father's hair and complexion, but his face more resembles his mother's. He helps his mother take care of her bar as both an assistant bartender and the bouncer. His father gave him one of his old swords as a birthday gift, and Pietro has shown to be naturally gifted with it. He was also taught by Luffy himself to unlock Haki, and even Zoro showed him how to imbue his sword with Armament. Pietro very rarely unsheathes his sword, usually using it as a kind of bokken to take care of the more troublesome "customers". However, when he does unsheathe his blade, he has shown his skill as the greatest swordsman in the East Blue. His skill with the blade actually puts him on New World level, and was one of the only people to ever beat Muramasa. He has no interest in being a pirate. He actually enjoys his peaceful life on Fuusha Village, and actually plans on inheriting his mother's bar. Though, he still enjoys hearing stories from the Straw Hats and their kids about the sea. A great way to entertain the kids and families that come into his mother's bar. Though, his favorite times are when his father comes to visit. It's always a party whenever he comes. Pietro even participates in drinking contests with his dad, and has even won a few. Though Makino didn't approve at first, even she couldn't help but laugh when she saw her son beat Shanks in the game of drink for the first time.

Kanga: The daughter of Sabo and Koala. She has inherited her father's wavy blonde hair, her mother's adorable face, and is already as fit and voluptuous as her mother. She is also around the same age as Saul. Arguably the most skilled fighter in the Revolutionary Army. She was taught both of her parent's fighting styles, and showed mastery in both the Dragon Claw Style and Fishman Karate. She was also taught how to use a pipe as a weapon by her father. She is skilled enough to go toe-to-toe with him as well. She's one of the few people who can harm Saul, who's Steel-Steel powers make him impervious to most attacks, even haki infused techniques and weapons. She's just as kind and caring as her parents. Like her father, she's very protective of her family, even of Adonis, who is more powerful than her. However, like her mother, she isn't afraid to tell any of her cousins off. She even has the same habit of pinching and stretching people's faces when lecturing them. She has done this to both Adonis and Saul on numerous occasions.

Jewel: The daughter of Bartolomeo and Desire. She inherited her mother's looks, but has her father's green hair. She's around the same age as Ace. Like her father, she greatly admires Luffy. However, she has a monster crush on Adonis, Saul, and even Ace. She fell for their strength, their love of freedom, and their looks. In terms of fighting power, Jewel decided to follow in her mother's footsteps and use a pipe as her primary weapon. With her mom as a teacher, Jewel has expert mastery over her weapon, being skilled enough to deflect bombs at a young age. Admiring her mother's skill in boat racing, she hopes to learn how to be a rider as cool as her mom when she's old enough. She doesn't have a Devil Fruit like her dad does, but she honestly doesn't care. She'd rather be as cool as her mom than relay on a Devil Fruit. Desire was beaming with pride when she heard her daughter say that.

Carter: The son of Smoker and Hina. A spitting image of his father in both looks and personality, Carter is one of the hopefuls of the Navy's future. His father gave him his own jitte as a gift, and Carter has shown immense skill with the weapon. In terms of power and skill, some some that he outshines his partner, Kodachi. The fact that he's a rank higher than her, and one of the youngest to achieve the rank of Commodore in the Navy's history heightens this thought. He also inherited his parents' habit of smoking, and his almost always seen smoking a cigarette. He prefers the brand his mother smokes over the cigars his dad smokes. Like his parents, he is also a Devil Fruit user. He ate the Steam-Steam Fruit, a logia that makes him resemble his father even more. Some Navy officers even affectionately call him the next White Hunter. His goal is to one day capture all of the Pirate King's known children, Adonis being his ultimate goal. However, he is still weaker than the oldest Prince, and was even saved by the Prince on several occasions. He has never forgiven himself for any of those situations, and vows to become more than powerful enough to rival the Strongest Prince, and one day defeat him in single combat.

Vlad Aquila: From The Prince of the Pirates. Created by FrostMischiefLoki. The illegitimate son of Dracule Mihawk. He is the first mate and best friend of Adonis, and known far and wide as one of the best sharp shooters in the entire world. His skill has rivaled that of even Usopp. Known as the Eagle Eye for his skills and golden eyes, his mastery over all firearms is revered by all. Completely rejecting everything about his father, Vlad decided to become a marksman, and has countless firearms in his possession. Like Usopp's special seed ammunition, Vlad has created many different variations of ammunition. Bullets ranging from elemental, to seastone, to even nuclear-grade bullets. His goal is to one day find his father, and punch him in the face for abandoning his now deceased mother. However, he also would like to enjoy his role as the Vice Captain of the Rapture Pirates as long as he can. Adonis and the rest of the crew is like a family to him, and he would do anything to protect them. He also gets along well with Adonis's family. He has even had competitions with Usopp and Haysopp, and has actually won a few of the contests. He greatly enjoys spending time with the Straw Hats and their families.

Sharon Mihawk: The daughter of Dracule Mihawk and Perona, and the younger half-sister of Vlad. Looks exactly like her mother, and even has the same personality. She is also a Devil Fruit user, like her mother. She ate the Trick-Trick Fruit, a Paramecia that allows her to create different illusions that could actually turn solid if she wanted to. This makes it very difficult for her opponents to know if the illusions are real or just images. Sharon can make next to anything, from pitfall traps to flashes of bright lights. She could also make illusions of herself to trick her opponents. She isn't much of a fighter. She prefers to either tire her opponents or scare them silly with her tricks and illusions, or trick them into defeat. She has caused many of her enemies to fall from tall heights, knock themselves out by running into walls, or even fight among themselves by making their allies appear to look like her. She greatly enjoys her tricks and pranks. The only people she has ever failed to trick are her parents, Robin, Saul, and her half-brother and half-sister. She also doesn't know Vlad is her brother, nor does he know she's his sister. The two have met on a few occasions, and have actually gotten along pretty well. Should the two every discover the truth, it is very unlikely their attitude towards one another would change, but Sharon would gladly help Vlad punch their father in the face. She would believe it would be a hilarious sight to see, and would see it as the very first trick she has ever pulled on her father.

Blake Mihawk: The son of Dracule Mihawk and Perona, and the youngest of all of Mihawk's children. Like Vlad himself, Blake greatly resembles his father. Unlike Vlad, Blake greatly respects his father, and has trained under his father in the way of the sword. He has developed into one of the best swordsman in the world, rivaled by only Muramasa himself. Though Adonis is technically more powerful, he technically isn't a swordsman, so Blake doesn't see him as a rival. However, he greatly respects warriors as powerful as Adonis. Since both resemble their father greatly, Blake and Vlad immediately knew they were siblings the moments they looked into each others eyes. Because of their different views on their father, the two despised each other on first meeting. The two have even traded blows, with Vlad almost always being the victor. The other battles either ended in a tie or was postponed due to unavoidable circumstances. Yet, even though they dislike one another, the two make a dangerous and powerful duo when needed. The brothers have saved one another on more than one occasion, forcing the two to begrudgingly acknowledge the others skill. Though he would never help Vlad harm their father in any way, even a simple punch, the two will always aid one another for the sake and honor of family. After learning about his older brother's exploits as the Vice Captain of the Rapture Pirates, Blake decided to join the War Bird Pirates as the swordsman of the crew. Since the captain of the crew, Artemis, was one of the Pirate King's strongest children, he thought it would be interesting. He cares deeply for his crewmates, but as especially strong feelings for the shipwright/navigator, Yoko. The sharp eyes he inherited from his father, and his incredible speed an accuracy with his sword, Kojin, earned him the epithet of Falcon Eyes Blake.

Pierce: Son of Sai and Baby 5, the next Happo Navy leader, and a future division commander for the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. He has the same skin tone as his father, but inherited his mother's looks. He is as handsome as his mother is beautiful. However, his looks still pale in comparison to Adonis and Saul. Like his father, he usually goes around shirtless, allowing all to see the fourteen tattoo on his left pectoral, symbolizing his future of being the fourteenth leader of the Happo Navy. Through his father, he has become a master in the Hasshoken martial arts, but has yet to develop his own Drill Dragon Nail. Through his mother, he has full knowledge and mastery over every known weapon. Not only does he train with his father, but through the connection of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, he also gets to train and spar with Saul, and sometimes even Adonis. He has yet to beat either of them.

Calgara: A created collaboration between myself and Vulcan D. Corey Smith... mostly Corey. The son of Wiper and Laki. He was named after the hero of Shandia. He looks exactly like his father, and is every bit as hot headed. He's around the same age as Luffy's oldest children. He loves the people of Skypea, and will always fight to protect them. His father was the one who personally trained him in the ways of combat. He handles a Burn Bazooka very well. He is an expert in close-quarters combat, mainly using Skate-Type Wavers like his father. He is currently one of the youngest, yet most skilled of God's Guards, second only to his father. He has great respect for the Straw Hat Pirates after learning that they were the ones who defeated Enel, liberating Skypea from his tyranny. He greatly admires Adonis, Artemis, and Saul for their immense strength and skill. He once believed that Artemis was a true angel of God because of her immense beauty, her majestic wings, and her incredible powers. He admires her the most. Adonis, on the other hand, is the one he fears the most; though he would never admit the "fear" part. He once even challenged Adonis to a fight, and lost. Adonis barely even used his Devil Fruit power. Though Calgara respects the man, he refuses to lose to a demon, and vows to one day defeat him. As for Conis and Orion, he sees them as blood family. He greatly cares for Orion, as if the baby really was his baby brother. As such, it would be very hazardous to someone's health, should they make the baby cry, even if it was just an accident.

 **Spoiler for anime fans**

Capone Gang Petz: Created by Master Oda himself, so let's allow the master to finish his hideous creation. Seriously, the kid is freakin' fugly. What kind of baby already has a five o'clock shadow? Anyway, Petz is one of the oldest pirates in the era of Pirate King Luffy, and is one of the most annoying enemies of the Monkey D. Family. Not worst, annoying. Since Luffy ruined Bege's plans, Petz has been trying to get revenge against Luffy and his family for years. Usually, Adonis, Saul, or even Artemis takes care of him. There are even rare times when Sonia beats him up, but usually because she's either alone or just wants to get some exercise. He is pretty powerful, but no where near the level of any of the Straw Hat family.

* * *

 **A/N: Any characters under this line will be newly thought of characters. Much easier than playing Where's Waldo with the characters once this gets updated, right?**

Ai Dulacre: Based on the OC created by Deviant Artist XxAyuChuxX. The oldest and quite possibly the most powerful of all of Dracule Mihawk's children. Like her brother, Vlad, she is an illegitimate child and shares her younger brother's disdain for their father. Though she is a highly skilled Blacksmith by trade, her skills with a sword rivals Vlad's skills with a gun, making her one of the deadliest swordsmen in the world. She is also an expert in both Observation and Armament Haki, along with a mildly developed Conqueror's Haki. She is one of the few people who can truthfully talk about defeating Adonis, Artemis, and her own brother on many occasions. She has also defeated Muramasa, but she doesn't let those victories go to her head. She knows for a fact that Muramasa will grow to become far more powerful than her one day, so she would rather treasure her victories while she still has them. When it comes to family, her father is the only one she truly despises. She loves all of her younger stepsiblings and even her stepmother. Vlad is arguably the one she cares for the most, since the two have far more in common. Ai is also one of the only people Sharon has yet to trick with her powers. She is the lover of Pietro, but the two are practically fiancés in their current relationship. It's only a matter of time before one proposes to the other. She lives in Foosha Village, where she set up her Blacksmith Forge. There she makes various swords, shields, and even full body armors for willingly paying customers. Her skills have made her quite famous in East Blue and even in parts of the Grand Line itself. Marines, pirates, and even would-be bounty hunters have come to her for various projects. However, none have ever tried to betray or cheat her without suffering dearly. Not one cheat has ever been able to get away from her without suffering a sever amount of damage, some of which were damn near fatal. Because of her viscous reputation, her hypnotic hawk eyes, and her skills as a Blacksmith, she has been nicknamed as the Raptor Blacksmith. When she isn't working in her forge, she can be seen helping out Pietro and his mother as a part-time waitress. Like her lover, she also doubles as the bouncer should the need ever arise. And considering how attractive she is, and how Foosha has a reputation for being the childhood home of the current Pirate King, it happens a lot. She is also very protective of the still very attractive Makino, arguably as much as the over-protective Pietro. Whether your drunk or sober, staring at Makino with any level of lechery will get you a death glare from both. Since both subconsciously use Conqueror's Haki, it is literally painful to have them glare at you. Though she is just a part-timer, she still takes her job very seriously, and has even smacked Pietro on more than one occasion for slacking off. Or worse, flirting with the attractive female customers. She has great respect for the Straw Hats and Pietro's father, Shanks, which is why she is always happy when she sees them visit every once in a while. That's even with Shanks always asking the same embarrassing questions whenever he visits: "Hey, Ai! You my daughter-in-law yet? Ooh, or better yet, am I gonna be a grandpa soon?" Despite his embarrassing questions, she honestly loves Shanks as if he really were her father. She also loves the Straw Hats like family, with Luffy being almost like an uncle to her. She also cares for the Rapture and War Bird Pirates as if they were her own younger siblings. She has even helped the two crews defeat Impel Down escapees, including some from Level Six itself.

 **A/N: Well, that's all I can think of. And the worst part, there's probably a shit ton of potential canon pairings I missed. A friend of mine actually had to remind me of Smoker and Hina, so I almost forgot to create Carter. Tell me who I forgot. Or better yet, create him or her. Tell me the parents, and I'll post them onto the fic, with you getting the credit you deserve. . . . . Worst case scenario, I'm probably gonna be flooded with different ideas for kids. . . . Oh, shit.**


End file.
